Just a Joke
by Skidd
Summary: I watched as the guards dragged Taffyta into the castle. Everyone near me silently watched as she kicked and screamed, demanding to be free. Short AU inspired by stuff from Tumblr (1st Person POV Vanellope)


I watched as the guards dragged Taffyta into the castle. Everyone near me silently watched as she kicked and screamed, demanding to be free. She called out my name twice, pleading towards me. Her screaming made me feel…strange, almost happy really. Never once in those fifth-teen years of being bullied, abused, and harmed by Taffyta had I heard her call my name out in for forgiveness. It had always been in a mocking or hurtful tone. A tone I grew to **hate**.Slowly a smile crept up onto my face as Taffyta finally vanished into the castle. Looking around, the racers had faces of worry, fear, confusion, and bafflement. They thought I had been joking. **JOKING**.

Truth be told, what I said wasn't 100% true. I could never execute all the racers in Sugar Rush in an act of revenge. Only a complete monster would do such a thing. I quickly headed forwards and before taking the finale step into the castle, I looked back to view all the racers. How could I forgive a group of people who had done nothing but harm me for fifth-teen years?! I couldn't and I wouldn't. Maybe over time it would be possible for me to forgive them. I know they weren't themselves but…it still hurts just to look at them. All I can see are the faces of racers who harassed me and belittled me for years. Worst of all, because of my skewed outlook, it's the only way I can view Taffyta.

A strawberry scented girl who made it her daily goal to harm me, to hurt me, **TO CAUSE ME NEVER ENDING PAIN**. It's impossible for me to see Taffyta in a different light. I just can't do it. I don't want her here anymore. I don't want to see her face ever again. I want her gone….for both our sakes.

I headed towards the fungeon but I stopped…and I turned to the throne that used to belong to _HIM. _I shuddered at the thought of that old man who had caused so much pain and destruction, not just in Sugar Rush but in the entire arcade. He had nearly caused the death of her one and only friend, Ralph. Suddenly I had no control over myself; I was running towards the coding of our game. The life bringer of us all! I entered the password and witnessed the glorious coding of all of Sugar Rush. The vast black emptiness filled with bright and colorful coding pulled me in. Before I could even stop myself, I was floating above Taffyta's link. For minutes I stared at it, nothing within me processed. I didn't think or feel, just watched. Suddenly both my hands grabbed Taffyta's coding.

I felt fresh tears run down my cheeks as I began violently ripping out her code. This little box would end it all for her. No more respawn…no more anything. I couldn't stop myself, it felt too good as I just kept ripping and ripping….

Before I knew it, Taffyta's coding was no more. She…..was a _glitch_. Glitches couldn't respawn. You die and you're dead forever. Gone. _**NO MORE**_. I floated out of the coding room, not looking back. I headed directly towards the fungeon and walked passed all the servants who greeted me, I barely even noticed them.

As I reached the final door that shielded me from what was going to occur, all those moments of Taffyta calling me a glitch came back into my mind. A sick smile spread across my face, I couldn't contain it. Slowly I opened the door and walked in. It was hot and smelled like…well, fudge. I looked over at the strawberry scented girl, her hair a mess, her eyes red from crying with mascara dripping down. She was being held down by tall Gingerbread guards, one holding a Candy Cane scythe. Taffyta looked at me with fresh tears coming down her cheeks. Suddenly, she glitched and even more tears fell from her face. Where remorse would be, I only felt happiness because of my view on this ordeal. _Revenge. Pay Back. _

All hope in Taffyta's eyes were gone. I could see it in her big eyes. It made me smile greatly.

"…_Why_?" The crying girl muttered to me. I sighed and turned my back on her, I didn't want her seeing my smile. I could only see the girl who had caused so much pain to me.

"I can't see you any other way Taffyta. I just can't. When I see your face, I can only see an abuser…not a friend. Fifth-teen years are a long time. I-I'm sorry. _Goodbye_…" I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. With a snap of my fingers, I heard the sound of the scythe swing….


End file.
